Sonic Sidetrack! Enter, The Pokemon World
by shiningstar64
Summary: What happens if you you mix Sonic and Pokemon together? Sonic gets transported to the Pokemon world because of the evil Dr. Robotnik. A Sonic x Pokemon crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Sonic, The PokeWorld

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Pokemon. Sega owns Sonic and Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company, etc. own Pokemon. I'm not making money off this either.

Date: Jan. 24, 2006

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Sonic the Hedgehog raced to his next destination, the base of Dr. Robotnik a.k.a. Eggman. Despite the urgency of the situation Sonic was popping his favorite snacks into his mouth at a constant speed; they were chilidogs. His best friend Tails flew along side him in his biplane, the _Tornado_.

Their mission had been to destroy the Death Egg; an invention of the diabolical evil genius mentioned in the first paragraph; Sonic would infiltrate it and Tails would fly the plane around it until Sonic was ready to leave. Eggman was fat a man; there were rumors of his weight being two hundred and eighty two pounds (Wow, he's fatter than my dad). He had invented a machine which turned the citizens of the planet Mobius into his robotic slaves.

The Death Egg was the armed fortress of Eggman. It was packed with enough fire power and robots to take over all of Mobius. If it wasn't stopped soon the world would be doomed to the rule of Robotnik. The Death Egg was being launched into outer space and would be soon in orbit. Thus this was a high priority mission.

Sonic the Hedgehog was the savior of Mobius. Since he had dealt with the threat of Eggman many times before he was sent for this mission. Sonic's ability to run fast enough to break the sound barrier was his over-relied on trump card. Tails was his best friend; Tails was young but also very intelligent with an IQ of 400. The two of them shared a brotherly relation with Tails looking up to his idol, Sonic.

As soon as he caught sight of the flying base station, Sonic started to run at supersonic speeds, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Leaping off the ground, he flew through the air, curled up in a ball, landing on a wing of his biplane.

"Hey Tails, speed up a bit, will ya'," He called out to his friend. "Sure thing, Sonic," Tails replied back. The plane began to approach Eggman's base at an even faster pace nearing the speed of sound.

Sonic began to spin on his position, getting ready to smash his way into the fortress. Suddenly, they were face to face with the wall. Sonic leapt off the plane and spun in an arc towards the steel frame of the Death Egg, as Tails pulled the plane up to fly vertically along side the wall.

As he was about to impact with the wall of the Death Egg, Sonic pulled out a Power Ring, activated the Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into Super Sonic. His body began to blur with a glow as it went into hypersonic speeds. "Hyaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he utilized the full energy of the Chaos Emeralds.

When Sonic knocked through the wall of the Death Egg, a large portion of it imploded upon itself by the pressure. Flaming missiles were launched at Sonic's airborne form from the walls. With the nimbleness of a cat, Sonic dodged them all.

Picking up his pace he sped down halls and corridors, taking down multitudes of robots along the way. He saw a large door with Eggman's emblem on it and knocked it down with a Homing Attack.

As he entered though, Sonic was caught unaware as hundreds of tranquilizer darts rained down on him. With some effort he dodged them, leaping out of their range.

Suddenly, binds came out of the floor and wrapped around him. Before he could break free however, Metal Sonic leapt on to him and held him tight so he couldn't move.

Restricted, Sonic watched as Eggman stepped into his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails had been flying around the floating doomsday device for a few hours. He had grown worried of Sonic.

Coming to a decision, Tails put the Tornado on autopilot and leapt out of it. His tails began to spin on reflex and his body began to float as he hovered over to where Sonic had blown into the Death Egg.

Flying down the passages, Tails passed many robotic limbs torn asunder. He resolved to collect them when he was done for their material which would be useful in his inventions.

Finally, he arrived at a large steel door that was torn off of it's hinges, featuring an image of Dr. Robotnik on it. He could hear Eggman talking somewhere in the other end of the room, although he couldn't make out what he said.

As he peered into the room, he heard a weapon being fired off. And what he saw made him gape in horror and desperation. "**Sonic!**" he nearly screamed his head off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eggman walked into the room, an evil grin plastered on his face. Something Sonic couldn't quite see was hidden in his palm. Eggman walked in front of Sonic. Turning to his robot he commended it on Sonic's capture. He turned back to face Sonic.

Holding a Gameboy ™ directed at Sonic, Eggman told him, "I've got you in the path of my Eggboy © Laser Transporter ®, Sonic! I've finally found away to get rid of you. Revenge is sweet. Mwah, HA ha ha, HA! Hoo, Hoa Ha! Cough, Ah, hack, Ahaaaw."

Sonic sweat-dropped as his nemesis died of asphyxiation. Seconds before he died, however, Eggman flicked the switch of his Gameboy like machine, which began to rumble and shot a laser beam at Sonic fully engulfing him

Sonic couldn't even yell because of the intensity of the pain his body felt as it was disintegrated and absorbed into the Laser Transporter. If he still had control of his senses he would have noticed two things; the Chaos emeralds left his body and fell on the ground and Tails ran into the room screaming his name. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was the name of the game; Pokemon Yellow.

Chapter 1 **Enter Sonic, into the Pokemon World!**

A 10 year old boy woke up from his bed late in the morning. His name was Ash Ketchum and today he would begin his Pokemon journey. Of course, he had probably forgotten that or he wouldn't have woken up so late.

"Waaahh," he yelled in surprise as he saw the time. "Today is the day I get my first Pokemon and begin my quest," he proclaimed boldly after hurriedly getting ready. Waving goodbye to his mother he dashed off to Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak was one of the most famed and knowledgeable Pokemon researchers in the world. He had many idols who looked up to him as well. Currently the said professor was in his lab reading an interesting magazine on Pokemon. The trainers due to receive their Pokemon today had come and left and now he was relaxing. As he looked out of a window he saw a trail of dust leading towards his home and lab. At it's head, a small figure was racing his way.

A couple of seconds later, his door was slammed open and a panting Ash stood as the dust cleared away. Oak sighed. When would those kids learn any manners?

"Hey, professor! I'm here for my first Pokemon," Ash yelled extremely hyper (was it excitement or sugar? Can't remember).

In his mind, the professor smirked cruelly. There was an opportunity for him to get some payback at Ash. "Sorry Ash, but you came too late. All the Pokemon have already been taken.

Ash's eyes began to water as he started to beg. "Please Professor Oak, I really need my first Pokemon. Please!" he continued to beg.

Oak almost cried. The boy's constant whining would be the end of him. Giving in to Ash's pleading he told him, "There is one Pokemon left. However, it is hard to handle for beginners. Are you sure you still want it?"

Ash didn't reconsider even for a second. "Thank you, that would be great Professor. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he drawled in ecstasy.

Oak led Ash to a room in the center of his lab. A machine stood in the middle of the room. There were three empty Pokeball slots in it. In the center there was a depression leading into a deep hole. The professor pushed a button and a Pokeball rose from it's depths. On the ball, a picture of lightning was depicted.

Oak handed the ball to Ash. Smiling, he told him, "Here. Your first Pokemon. It's name is Pikachu. An electric type."

Ash whooped in excitement. "All right! My very own Pokemon. Whoohoo!" Then more seriously he said, "Today is the day I begin my Pokemon journey. I choose you, Pikachu!"

Soon after his first meeting of Pikachu which hadn't gone as expected, Ash left the lab sporting a few shocks and burns a non-cooperating Pikachu being dragged on a leash behind him. Ash himself was wearing rubber gloves.

After bidding farewell to his home and his people as well as being on the receiving end of one of his mother's embarrassing speeches on brushing his teeth and wearing clean underwear, Ash finally set off on his quest. Little did he know his entire quest would be affected by the appearance of an another-worldly creature.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having walked a couple of hours dragging an unwilling Pikachu and seen a flying Pokemon in the rainbow, Ash finally sat down to rest. He took out a sandwich his mom had packed for him and began to eat it. He heard Pikachu whine so he broke off a piece and threw it to it. It was a start, and their friendship began to grow.

"Pikkaa!" Ash heard Pikachu growl. He looked around him but couldn't find anything that could have attracted it's attention. He didn't see it, but a portal had appeared a few feet above his head.

A blue spiky ball fell out of the warp portal. Since it landed on Ash's head, Ash let out a yelp and rubbed his head. As he regained his composure Ash saw that the ball had uncurled to reveal some kind of animal with long quills on the back of it's head and he began to think about it. _'Maybe that's a rare Pokemon. What was I supposed to do again? Oh, yeah! I remember now."_

He took out a Pokeball and threw it at the animal that came out of the portal. He was surprised when, instead of capturing it, the Pokeball just bounced off of it's head, causing a big lump to grow out of it. "Ouch!" it yelled.

"Hey, what was that for? And where am I?" the hedgehog asked bewildered, rubbing it's head.

**End of chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Here's a small short on Gary.

**Beginning of short.**

Earlier that day…

Gary was walking towards his gramps lab. His gramps of course, was Professor Oak. He would get his first Pokemon before his rival Ashee boy got his. In his good mood he crossed the road without looking sideways first.

His fangirls were driving his car. They were cheering, "Gary, Gary he's our man. If he can't do it no one can." Unfortunately they didn't see him and ran him over.

"Ughh," Gary uttered getting up slowly, his knees still weak. He wasn't in a very good mood any more. Rather, he was in a particularly irritated one. Then in his irritated mood he didn't notice the open man hole he was about to step in, and he plummeted to the bottom with a loud **SPLASH**!

After he climbed out his ego was already pretty bruised and he even began to feel a little depressed. Then his next door neighbor's Squirtle who was watering plants shot a jet of water at him through a hole in the fence by accident. Gary was feeling an urge to strangle the little thing but he held it in.

It just so happened a trainer had chosen to train her Bellsprout on the side of the road. And it also just so happened it was practicing lengthening it's Vinewhip. And it just so happened that Gary tripped over a vine.

After the girl had been on the receiving end of Gary's temper tantrum, Gary began his quest… again. His quest to reach the Pokemon Lab!

After he had arrive at the lab, he looked at the Pokemon. He picked up the one containing an Eevee. It was placed away from the others so it had interested him. Then he sent it out of it's Pokeball.

Needless to say, the Eevee was not impressed with it's new trainer; a grizzly, grumpy, and worn out kid. It Tail Whipped him and darted back into it's Pokeball.

Gary was by now enraged. "Argh. Forget this. Maybe Pokemon's just not my thing. All it's brought me is bad luck. Curses!!" And that having been said, Gary stormed back to his house to brood for the rest of the day.

**End of Short.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sonic Learns About Pokemon

Chapter 2 **Sonic learns about Pokemon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Pokemon. Sega owns Sonic and Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company, etc. own Pokemon. I'm not making money off this either.

Date: Jan. 24, 2006

"Huh, did you come from another planet or something? Well this is Kanto!" Ash told the weird alien hedgehog.

"What? I'm in another dimension or somethin'? Sorry, I came from Mobius. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. What's yours?" Sonic asked Ash.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu, right buddy." However Pikachu's response was not in affirmative. "Pikaaaa, Chhhuuuu!" it said, shocking Ash with it's Thundershock. Sonic sweat-dropped at the humorous display.

"Well, anyway. I just began my adventure as a Pokemon Trainer. My dream is to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash ranted.

"Um, sorry, but what's a Pokemon. I haven't seen the anime for quite a while. It hasn't been coming on my T.V.", Sonic explained. And so Ash began to explain to Sonic all about the world of Pikachu.

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Virdian Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Pokemon. Sega owns Sonic and Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company, etc. own Pokemon. I'm not making money off this either.

Date: Jan. 29, 2007

Short made on date: Mar. 19, 2007.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 **Virdian Forest**

After Sonic had learned about the world of Pokemon, he asked Ash a question. "Ya know, I'm kinda new around here. Could I maybe join you in your quest?"

"All right! Of course you join us, right Pikachu?" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu answered, "Pikaa!" It too, was excited too have Sonic as it's new friend.

"Let's go to Virdian City! I can get my first Gym Badge there", he said excitedly. "It's just down this route. Com'on Sonic. Let's go. I can't wait any longer."

And with that the trio took off, with one person, one Pokemon, and one hedgehog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash was walking down the road when he saw a Pokemon. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. Dexter told him it was called a Spearow.

"Wow a wild Pokemon! Let's catch it Pikachu", Ash announced. However, Pikachu disagreed. It ran up a nearby tree and refused to come down. "Pikaaa, Pikkaa!" it said totally not obeying Ash.

"Come on Pikachu, why don't you just come down and fight the Pokemon. You'll get fighting experience", Sonic beckoned Pikachu. Obeying it's new friend, Pikachu got down from the tree and leaped in front of the Spearow.

From it's red cheeks it discharged a shock of electricity at it's opponent. However, the Spearow did not give up easily, and enranged, it flew away cawing, trying to gain the support of the other wild Spearows.

Soon, a giant flock of Spearows attacked the group. "Aah!" Ash cried trying to keep Pikachu safe from the Peck of the Spearows.

"Hey guys. Just grab onto my arms and I'll get us out of here in no time", Sonic said excited to finally find some action. He had been bored to death before.

Unquestioningly, the two grabbed onto him. Sonic took of leaving a trail of dust behind them. As he gained speed a boom was heard, showing that he had broken the sound barrier. Sparks flew off of his speed resistant shoes. He dashed towards the large town; it was Virdian City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Pokemon Center, Ash and Pikachu stood with their new friend, Sonic. Staring at him in awe, Ash asked Sonic, "How did you do that?"

Sonic replied, "Oh, you mean my super speed, ha? I've had it since I was born." Many people stared at Sonic, they thought he was a Pokemon and he was actually talking. They had never seen a talking Pokemon before.

Nurse Joy called Ash over. "If there's anything you need, just ask me. My name is Nurse Joy of the Viridian City", she told him. Ash gave his name as well.

"Hi my name is Ash Ketchum, glad to meet you! Is there any gym nearby?"

"Well there is one, but nobodies ever defeated it's leader. Not much is known about him. We don't even know his name. He is probably the hardest of all the gym leaders. If you just started your Pokemon journey, I don't think you should challenge him now", the nurse explained.

Ash was upset but he listened to Nurse Joy's advice. Sonic tried to cheer him up. "Don't be down Ash. There still plenty other gyms left to fight in."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Sonic. Thanks", Ash said already feeling cheered up.

"No prob!"

And so Ash, Pikachu, and Sonic left for Pewter City, to get Ash's first badge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to Pewter City, Ash and friends had to pass through Viridian Forest. It was dark, gloomy and scary. Ash and Pikachu had begun to bond, and Pikachu would battle for Ash. They had seen many Pokemon, like Weedle and Pidgey.

Pikachu had fought over ten battles and was growing stronger. It had learned Tail Whip, an attack which lowered the defense of the opposing Pokemon, by slamming it with it's tail.

As they came out of a hedge and into a clearing, a Bug Catcher caught Ash's eye. He was a trainer and he wanted to fight.

"Hey want to fight against my new Bug Pokemon?" he asked frenzied.

Ash accepted his challenge. "Sure thing. My name's Ash," he said. "Let the Pokemon battle commence!"

Pikachu leapt off his shoulder with a cry of "Pika!" The Bug Catcher seeing Pikachu said, "Well I know just the Pokemon. We'll have a one-on-one fight. Go, Pinser!"

"Pinser, use guillotine," he commanded. As Pinsir rushed forward, it's horns prepared to slice Pikachu in half. Just as it was about to hit, Pikachu jumped up to dodge the attack.

Ash yelled, "Pikachu, get on Pinsir's back, and use Thundershock." Pikachu landed on Pinsir and it let out a jolt of electricity and shouted, "Pikkaaa, Chuuuu!"

Pinsir stood up, although wobbly. Pikachu grew a level in the battle and learned Quick Attack. Suudenly, Pikachu ran at hyper speeds and even Sonic was amazed by it's speed.

Pikachu's body blurred as it slammed into Pinsir. Pinsir fell over and fainted, it's eyes swirly. "No, Pinsir," yelled the Bug Catcher. "It's alright Pinsir, you did good. You deserve a nice long rest."

He turned to Ash and said, "I hate you for hurting my Pinsir. Mommy!" The Bug Catcher ran away tears falling from his eyes. However, when he thought he was out of Ash's hearing range, he started to laugh and cry at the same time.

"That was just… weird," said Sonic and Ash just sweat-dropped. They continued down the path the weird boy's laughter still ringing in their heads. _'Will that boy ever shut up,' _they all thought at the same time.

As they were walking a suspicious sound came from a nearby bush. When they looked there, however, nothing was seen. Soon the group stopped under a tree to rest. They laid down a mat to eat a picnic.

Ash looked into his bag searching for some food. "Aaah! I forgot to pack some food," he said, as his stomach growled. "Did you bring any, huh Sonic?"

Sonic pulled a dozen chilidogs out of a mysterious place and began to eat them. Ash gaped as his jaw fell to the ground. "Where did you get all that food from?" he questioned. "Not telling," Sonic answered sticking his tongue out while looking around protectively as if somebody might have seen where he hid his supply of chilidogs.

Pikachu looked enviously at Sonic and decided to attack him. It didn't care if Sonic was it's friend, it just needed those rich, lovely, tasty chilidogs. It charged at him but Sonic stopped it with one hand. When Pikachu tried to shock him, his gloves protected him but the chilidogs were blasted away.

A wild Pokemon suddenly leaped out of the tree and grabbed all of the chilidogs and ate them. A vein bulged on Sonic's forehead. "That was mine, you little thief," he yelled, a little too over-protectively.

Ash meanwhile took out his Pokedex. "Mankey," Dexter said. "The Pig Monkey Pokemon. Extremely quick to anger, it could be docile one moment, thrashing away the next instant."

The Mankey's eyes were curved in upside down v's as it did a victory dance. However' a huge apple fell out of the tree and the apple bonked it on it's head. It looked angrily at Ash, Sonic and Pikachu, thinking that they had caused the apple to fall on it. However, it had eaten too much to move and it was unable to attack them.

Ash took out a Pokeball and threw it at the Mankey. Since the Mankey was weakened by obesity, it was unable to dodge the Pokeball. The Pokeball opened up and absorbed Mankey in a laser beam. The Pokeball shook for a while before it pulsed red and became stable.

Ash went to pick it up. "All right," he yelled holding his fingers up in the peace sign. Suddenly, the Pokeball opened up and the Mankey appeared proceeding to fight Ash. A smoke cloud appeared as Ash's own Mankey began to beat him up. Through some luck he finally managed to return Mankey to it's Pokeball.

Although Ash was beaten and weary, the group continued to trudge through the humid and warm mist that shrouded the forest. Many times Bug Pokemon like Caterpie had jumped down on strings of web and startled them. They all let go of a breath they didn't know they had been holding when the mist began to clear and the trees appeared farther apart.

"Hey, what's that flying towards…" Sonic tried to warn Ash, but he was too late. The thing, which was revealed to be a Pidgeotto swooped down and knocked Ash down to the floor where he fell unconscious.

Pikachu decided to take charge. It used Thunder Shock on Pidgeotto who dodged it. After dodging, Pidgeotto flew down and began to Peck at Pikachu. Sonic called out to Pikahu, "Hey, I'll help you there little buddy." He curled into a ball and began to spin. Rolling towards Pidgeotto , he knocked it back into a tree.

Pidgeotto managed to get up quickly and it started to fly. It swooped down at Pikachu, but Pikachu had other plans. When Pidgeotto got near enough, Pikachu pounced on to it's back. Pidgeotto flew up high trying to shake Pikachu off, but Pikachu electrocuted it with a powerful Thunder Shock, knocking it out of the sky.

Pikachu paralyzed Pidgeotto with Thunder Wave. It ran to Ash and took a Pokeball out of his belt. With a yell of "PPikaaa" it threw the Pokeball in the air and smashed it at Pidgeotto with it's tail. The Pokeball opened up and sucked the Pokemon in. It shook three times before it settled down and Pidgeotto was captured.

Pikachu took the Pokeball and placed it back it back where it belonged. Sonic and Pikachu lifted up Ash and began to run to there next destination. Soon they arrived at a cliff over looking Pewter City. It was beautiful and mountains surrounded it on three sides.

**End of Chapter**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Here's a small short on Misty.

**Beginning of short.**

When Sonic outran the Spearow…

Misty was out enjoying a nice bicycle ride in Route 01 above Palette Town. Ah, it was so relaxing, finally she was away from those bossy sisters of hers, who always treated her as the inferior youngest sister of the group.

She had just parked her bike next to a lake where it was rumored that Gyrados lived. Water Pokemon were her specialty and favorite. She was just about to take a dip in the pure waters, when suddenly, she heard a sonic-boom.

When she turned around she saw a blue blur accompanied by a bewildered person and a Pikachu. It rammed straight through her bike, completely obliterating it. A vein bulged on her forehead as she thought, _'That's the FIFTH bike this month!'_

And so Misty's Grudge against the trio began as she thought of ideas for revenge.

Suddenly, something happened which only served to make Misty's blood boil and curse at the bad luck – an angry flock-or should I say, mob-of Spearow were rushing at her intent on attacking, due to the escape of their original target.

"AAhhhahH," Misty yelled as she ran for her life from the Spearow swearing revenge on the ones she would come to know as Sonic and Ash.

**End of Short.**


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival of TeamRocket&1stBadge

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Pokemon. Sega owns Sonic and Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company, etc. own Pokemon. I'm not making money off this either.

Date: Mar. 19, 2007

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 **Arrival of Team Rocket and the First Badge**

Ash woke up with a start, yawning deeply. He jumped up in surprise when he noticed he was in a new place. Looking around he saw he was in a room with white washed walls and large windows. Behind a counter, one of the Nurse Joys stood, stifling her yawn.

Ash walked up to her and asked, "What place is this?"

"Oh, you're finally up. Your friends left to look around the city and get some food. Oh, and this is Pewter City." Ash, having finally rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, took a look at the informative nurse.

"Aah!?" he yelled in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "You look just like the Nurse Joy I met in Viridian City!"

"Oh, she's my second cousin's son's great aunt's daughter, Nurse Joy. We all are related to each other, in fact," Nurse Joy replied. "Thanks," Ash said before he left the Pokemon Center to find his two companions.

Finally, after a good ten minutes, Ash realized why he was in Pewter City. "Yes! Now I can finally earn my first gym badge. Woohoo!" he yelled in excitement. Everyone looked at him like he was a bit odd. Grinning sheepishly, Ash quickly scurried off to find his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! I finally found you," Ash said as he rounded the corner to find Sonic ordering a dozen chilidogs from a stand while Pikachu ate ice cream. "Hey, why didn't you save any for me?"

"Uh, we didn't think you'd be waking up any time soon. That's all. I mean it," Sonic tried vigorously to persuade Ash that he wasn't to blame for his empty stomach.

Ash then just started to stare at his starter Pokemon. At first in slight anger but slowly it turned to something much more terrifying. The mouse Pokemon fainted on the spot, for the look in Ash's eyes were that of a starving person, one possessed by his hunger, who'd do anything for a meal.

Suddenly, Ash lunged at his Pokemon, unable to keep his hunger at bay any longer. Pikachu woke up and began crying it's last prayers before it was devoured, "Pikaaa! Pii…kaa."

Sonic decided to end this dilemma once and for all, and he snatched Pikachu's ice cream from it ignoring it's protests and tossed it to Ash, hoping to free Ash from his hunger driven despair. Oh well, at least he hadn't had to sacrifice his lovely chilidogs. Ah, the taste of those tasty morsels, heavenly snack, just thinking about them made him giddy!

Sonic was snapped out of his trance by the sound of enraged Pikachu out of cheeks sparks were flying out of. It yelled "Pikaaa" as it charged up it's electricity before it shot it out at Ash and Sonic. The reason behind Pikachu's sudden outburst was from not one, but two reasons. Sonic had just stolen it's favorite chocolate ice cream and Ash had begun to eat it.

Sonic, with his fast reflexes moved out of the way of the attack, but Ash, distracted with the ice cream, was electrocuted by the jolt of electricity. "AAh!" he yelled in pain. But when he recovered from the shock, he witnessed something more horrible than he could imagine – _his _ice cream had been vaporized.

A giant cat fight took place between Pokemon and trainer while the third member just shivered at the scene.

Pikachu scooted back, as it prepared to leap at Ash. However, it didn't notice the big barrel hovering in the air above it. Suddenly, the barrel fell on Pikachu, trapping it. Evil laughs could be heard as the Pikachu-containing barrel was raised in the air.

"Prepare for trouble," said a feminine voice.

"Make it double," a more masculine voice announced.

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse," said the female voice as it's speaker bent over the edge of the basket of the hot air balloon from which Pikachu was suspended.

"James," said the male voice as the figure also leaned over the edge of the basket.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" added a cat like Pokemon of the seemingly misguided trio.

Then Jesse spoke, "We're Team Rocket, little boy, and you seem to have a strong Pikachu. We'll be taking things from here."

And James added, "And the best thing is you can't even stop us! Hahuh!"

The balloon started rising up in the air carrying a barrel from which cries of "Pika!" emanated. The barrel was pulled up by the rope attached to the balloon until it rested directly beneath the basket.

"Hey!! Give back Pikachu!" Ash cried as he lunged at the balloon but failed miserably at latching on to it. "Pika, Pi!" agreed a voice from within the battle.

"Stop trying, you little twerp. It's useless. Your Pikachu's our now," Jesse cackled before whispering discreetly to the rest of the team, "The boss will give us a raise and we'll be the boss's top agents. Imagine how happy the boss will be when he hears of our capture!"

"Yeah! I'll get a new charm for my head and the boss will favor me over that Persian of his," & "Ooh. We'll be able to relax in the Bahamas and finally get that vacation we deserve so much," the other two affirmed.

Just then Pikachu got fed up and tried it's Thundershock attack. The barrel burst open under pressure and Pikachu leaped out unharmed, straight into Ash's arms who gave a shout in delight. Team Rocket however, was not as lucky and fell off the hot air balloon.

"Let me handle this," the blue character of Ash's group said, before rolling into a Spin Dash and charging at the mischievous trio and launching them into the air. As they disappeared into the sky, they could be heard saying, "Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Well, at least that's over with," Sonic sighed. "I wonder who those people were, anyway."

"Yeah. But let's go to the gym so I can earn my new gym badge first!" Ash shouted followed closely by, "Pi! PikaChu!"

The group headed for the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In this match, we'll use one Pokemon each. Understood?" Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City, asked the challenger, Ash.

"Yup, it's understood. Go, Pikachu!" Ash replied with excitement in his voice as Pikachu leaped off of his shoulder and onto the rocky battle field that had come from the walls and tried to crush Ash.

Sonic stood to the side. He wasn't really very familiar with these battles, so he would watch Ash's fight.

Brock removed a PokeBall from his belt and flung it on to the ground in front of him. A floating, rocky Pokemon with arms emerged. "I'll be using Geodude as my first Pokemon against your Pikachu. Begin!"

As Geodude flung a few punches at Pikachu, who dodged, Ash scanned it with his PokéDex. "Geodude, the rock Pokemon. It is often mistaken for a rock on mountainsides. If a hiker steps on it, it will attack. It has a hard rock skin."

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on Geodude." Pikachu jumped away from Geodude's Rock Throw attack and began charging electricity, it's cheeks flaring red. With a cry of "Pika!", it released it's stored up energy in a blast. When the electricity just passed Geodude and flowed into the rock spike which Geodude was leaning on, both Ash and Pikachu jumped back in surprise.

Geodude took this factor to it's advantage as it began to unleash a barrage of punches at Pikachu. Pikachu was quickly weakened.

Ash growled in frustration. _'If Pikachu doesn't do something quick, he'll be beaten. I have to do something now!'_ "Pikachu, Tackle Geodude," Ash cried in a fit of inspiration.

Seeing Pikachu heading towards his Pokemon, Brock took the initiative and ordered Geodude to use Defence Curl; Pikachu's attack bounced off Geodude harmlessly.

Ash quickly retaliated, "Pikachu, now's our chance! Use Tail Whip to launch Geodude into the air." Pikachu quickly knocked Geodude flying while it was vulnerable, then grabbed onto Geodude's arm.

"Now, use your Thunderbolt attack!" Since Geodude wasn't near the ground to absorb the shock, it took the electrocution at full blast and was knocked unconscious. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled while holding up it's fingers in a peace sign.

Brock stepped down from the platform he had been standing on. "Congratulations, you earned this fair and square." Brock handed Ash the Boulder Badge, Ash's first badge. "All, right!!" Ash yelled in triumph and excitement. "I finally earned my first badge! Woohoo!"

"I think you should take this TM as well," Brock said handing Ash a giant CD labeled Dig. "Thanks a lot, Brock. But what does this thing do?" Ash questioned.

"You don't know. It's called a Technical Machine or TM for short. TMs contain memories of moves which allow Pokemon to learn them if they are capable of it."

"Well thanks for the TM, Brock .I hope I see you again someday. Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash, Pikachu and Sonic were standing right outside of the Pewter Gym. "Hey can I see that thing for a moment? It reminds me of something back in my world," Sonic asked Ash who replied, "Sure, why not."

Ash tossed Sonic the CD. Sonic looked at the item in his hands. It bared a semblance of power similar to the Chaos Emeralds back home. Of course, it wasn't nearly as powerful seeming, but it was still intriguing.

Suddenly, the scene changed as the author saw a quite large Sonic appear on their DS screen in front of a blue and white checkered background. Sonic's body shrunk back to normal size.

Then an enlarged TM appeared out of the corner of the screen, and began to shrink as it reached Sonic's head.

**Machine Set… and Poof. Sonic learned Dig!**

Then the screen faded back to Sonic, Ash, and Pikachu. Sonic, having just been in an out-of-body experience was dazed, as he wondered why he seemed to be more powerful

The gang headed out to the next path, Mt. Moon, and, ultimately, Cerulean City.

**End of Chapter**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Here's a small short on Brock.

**Beginning of Short.**

After Brock's battle with Ash…

Brock was pondering over Ash. He was a pretty strong trainer. Not many people came to the Pewter Gym and won. Then again, not many people came to the Pewter Gym.

He stood in the middle of his gym. Ash had left only hours ago. Maybe he should have joined Ash on his quest to become a Pokemon Master. But his little brothers and sisters would be alone without their elder brother and the Gym would need some one to watch over it.

His father, Flint, had just returned from hiding since his mother had died. But that had been after Ash had left. So with Ash long gone, he couldn't accompany him. Brock decided to go home for the day.

When he reached home, Brock received a nasty surprise. His father had gone out to get food. But his little siblings were at home. And they had heard about Brock's loss to Ash.

"We don't like you any more, Brock. You lost, so we don't care about you any more. WE wish you would just leave Pewter City." Brock started crying at this point. _'I don't like you, Ash.'_

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey, you!" an anonymous person called out to Gary. "How would you like to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"I don't want to be a Pokemon Trainer. It's just brought me bad luck."

"But, if you join our band, we'll give you a strong Pokemon. You'll be able to beat Ashie boy, ya know."

"Kay, I'll accept."

"Good. Now, our teams name is Team Chaos. We'll fill you in on our true cause later. Goodye."


End file.
